


Our conclusion

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Death, F/M, Snatchers, Tragedy, pairing - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For the 20 continuos pairings challengeI chose number 4 which gave me lucius/andromeda which was a pair I've never written or really considered before so this was fun to doPlease note I put a warning before the rape and this story is capable enough to read to that point and have it as a complete one shot so if you don't want to read the rape you can stop at that point without worry though it won't be as much lucius/andromeda if you do





	Our conclusion

Andromeda stares in shock as her husband drops to the ground having lost the fight with the snatchers that surrounded them, she throws a spell but to late. She watches as her wand goes flying from her hand and one of the men pick it up. In her eyes all is lost as she stares at the fallen body, she can only hope to join him soon but words send a chill down her spine 

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor" they knew who she was "I'd bet we'd get more if we turned her into the dark lord personally" they had clearly heard about her so called betrayal of her pure blooded family

She had married a muggle born man despite being the perfect black heir, the Slytherin linage and perfectly vial family she had married one below their status and was therefore disowned even by her own beloved sisters, sisters who now betrayed not only her but the entire wizarding world 

She wondered if it would be one of her sisters who would kill her, perhaps bellatrix was the most likely one to kill her. Her dear younger sister had always been slightly unhinged but she seemed even more so now, askaban had clearly done her no favours 

As she's roughly grabbed by the shoulder she ignores the disgusting sneer in her ear, snatchers were all the same. They apperated side long and she glanced up at the famed malfoy manor, what a shame it was that she would meet her favourite younger sister again under such circumstances. She was pulled forward and didn't resist the harsh tug, she had no reason to resist anymore 

It's her crazy sister who comes out to great them, she can tell even from the distance by her wild untamed hair that had only gotten worse the more she became deranged it seemed

She kept her face set and chin high when her sister stopped before her observing her with a pout as if she wasn't sure what emotion to feel. The sudden wave of her wand and the crazied look in her eyes was all she saw before the world went back 

She was sure that would be the end of it, that she would die but without warning she could feel everything. The rough surface below her, the pain in her head and she released a groan as her eyes slowly opened and she pushed herself up. She didn't believe that she would survive, she had truly believed bellatrix would kill her on the spot 

"Lucius you will do this" she heard an unmistakable hiss as feet quickly descended the stairs almost silent except for the smallest click of heels. "But nar.." The man didn't get another word in as she knew the woman was glaring at him 

She heard another set of foot steps, heavier and more uncertain scale the steps and disappear before the ones she knew continued to the bottom. A door creaked open and finally she looked up to see narcissa. A small smile worked her way onto her face when she saw her sister, she had always hoped to see her again and even in this horrible situation she was glad to see her sister looking well, if a bit tired 

Her younger sister came to her side and she was surprised when she helped her sit up, had she forgiven her she wondered. "Andromeda I'm glad to see bellatrix didn't hurt you to bad" the other witch pulled out her wand pointing it at her before whispering a healing spell 

The pain immediately vanished and she gave her a questioning look, while she was greatful she didn't understand her sweet sisters motives or reasons 

"Don't worry" she smiles sweetly stroking her hair "lucius will convince the dark lord to let you live" andromeda was about to voice her confusion but narcissa gently shooshed her "don't you worry about a thing, I promise you'll be out of here soon" 

The soothing voice of her sister was enough to relax her, it reminded her of the past and for a moment she allowed her worries to leave her 

When she woke up she was laying in a bed of green and silver, her sister sitting by her side and gently holding her hand. "Are you sure we can trust her" bellatrix asked from the corner twirling a lock of curly dark hair around a finger "of course you heard what lucius and the dark lord discussed, do you doubt his judgement" 

Bellatrix seemed taken back by narcissas sudden snap at her "of course not cissi" she says sweetly letting her hair go as she grins at andromeda "welcome back droma" she said happily as if they'd always been close before taking a few steps towards the door 

"Don't forget cissi our lord wishes to see her" she said softly pointing at andromeda before exiting the room 

Andromeda glanced at narcissa for an explanation but a blonde man who looked like a drunk abuser or perhaps a homeless drug addict knocked on the door before entering "he wishes to see her now" he whispers as if afraid and narcissa nods "just a minute lucius" she speaks with mild affection and andromeda finally places the name, he is narcissa's husband

Nervously he leaves with a look from her sister and she turns back gently gripping her hand "you must stay strong andromeda" she whispers softly "you must not break and you must follow lucius command" her sisters words are so strong that all she can do is nod 

She allows her sister to lead her by the hand from the bed, she fixed her appearance in the mirror and her sisters hands linger in her hair "your still so beautiful andromeda, remember you don't have to die" with those words she gently pushed her to the door and after a warning word to lucius sent them on their way 

As lucius lead her by the arm his grip not as strong as she thought it would be he appeared to shake and he smelt of strong fire whiskey, he was definitely a drunk

When they entered a room with only one other person in it she was thrown to the floor at his feet. "Ah she is quite beautiful" the man chuckled and she set her jaw but did not look up "it must run in their family no" his voice seems jokey but she knows he's anything but 

She doesn't know how but she knows this is the dark lord

"So lucius you believe this poor mislead mind can be restored" "yes my lord" the other man speaks and she glances at him from the side, he was definitely scared and she knew he didn't want to be here "your wife believes that due to her bad influence of a" he seems to laugh "husband" though the word is covered with disgusted "being dead that she can be restored to the pure blood she always was" he inquires and the blonde nods "yes my lord" 

"And you lucius would you be willing to take her on" he asked and although he hesitated he nodded "yes my lord" 

"Then please show me how you would keep her in line" "my lord" he asked as if confused and finally andromeda raises her head completely "I am aware that your wife is sisters with her so I doubt she would mind if it was to keep her sister alive" he smiled "after all that's why your here is it not" 

"Of course not my lord, I'm here to help keep pure bloods alive and in line as often as possible, I am here to serve you my lord" he repeated and she watched the exchange slowly beginning to understand 

Slowly she got to her feet and glared "I won't let you" now he chuckled, the so called dark lord who all feared watched her as if intrigued, like one would when a child did something amusing. "Well lucius, I'm waiting to see if you can really keep her in line" he stated and he nodded slowly moving over to her, she stood still watching him and for a split second what her sister said ran through her head but as he grabbed her she was snapped out of it and immediately fought back

She was frail like him but she wasn't weak, no she was a black and when fighting against someone as pathetic as lucius it was easy for her willpower to push him away as she tried to run, she wouldn't let this happen no she was stronger then this 

A whimper left her throat as a spell hit her back and she fell to the floor unable to move "I'm disappointed in your lucius" the dark lords voice is like a whisper in her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine like a cold wind

She realised immediately that she was immobilised and the feeling sent a creeping fear she hadn't felt before through her entire being. She allowed it to stay for only a moment before pushing it away, no matter what happened to her she was still a black and she wouldn't break 

*warning rape past this* 

When he turned her over she glared but adverted her gaze when he looked behind him glancing hesitantly "well lucius make her yours" his voice seemed to hiss and tempt before he was ripping open her top. She refused to look at him, at the drunk hungry look she knew his eyes would hold 

Her sister was a proud woman much like herself and she knew she wouldn't allow this drunkard to share a bed with her

When she felt the hard length in no way to impressive poke at her thigh through her skirt she had to curve her panic. She knew part of her panic was down to being watched, the majority though was the fact she couldn't move, she couldn't fight at all to stop this and she knew that would haunt her most

She heard the material protest as her skirt was ripped by his now ungloved hands and she vaguely wondered when he had taken them off. Despite the rough treatment to her clothes she had noticed he hadn't hurt her once, no in fact he almost seemed to take care not to touch her very much and she wondered if it was because of her sisters warning 

With her top and skirt now gone, left in tatters and shreds she had the urge to shiver as the cold seeped up through the floors seeming to make the entire room icy

If lucius noticed her discomfort he made no move to ease her as she remained in full view of the disgusting man who watched them. She wondered if this was for his benefit, surely he would know this embarrassment wouldn't control her 

Her bra was removed delicately and he made care to fold it next to the shreds of her other clothes with complete precision, he did the same with her underwear after he'd carefully slipped them off and she couldn't help the small tear that slipped from her eye. He brushed it away carefully as if to hide the gesture from the dark lord he ran his fingers through her hair loosing some of the strands 

She looked up at him in confusion and all she could see in his eyes was some form of compassion. His lips met hers only moments later and everything in the works felt wrong yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him, only what he was doing to her

"Get on with it lucius" at that command he nodded "of course my lord" he carefully set her back and then she heard the zipper of his pants, there would be no disguising what was about to happen to her 

She felt him push against her and she had clearly underestimated his length before as he pushed forward slowly and with purpose. She realised with horror that this wasn't going to be over quickly, he was making love to her not raping her, unlike any other man who would do this he was being gentle and acting as if she was consenting. She couldn't move, she couldn't even do anything to prove to herself that she was at least struggling against this 

She was breaking inside and she wondered if this is what they had planned all along, if this slow torture was the way to break and control her. She wondered if keeping her alive was really so important to them but as a flash of narcissa's face came to mind she knew why it was so important. Her younger sister had already lost one big sister to something she couldn't control she didn't want to lose the other especially to something she could stop 

She stilled her mind and allowed it to go blank as the movements continued, she was aware of vague grunting and light gripping. Her own lack of response could easily be put down to the immobilise spell still holding her. When she slipped back into consciousness she wanted to scream 

He didn't have anything between them, it was skin on pure unready skin but now he was breathing harder and the look in his eyes warned of something 

With the slight hitch of breath and bite of his lip, hot familiar and unwelcome streams of white burst inside her and she wanted nothing more then to shove him away but she knew even if she could she wouldn't. She was vulnerable and weak despite not wanting to admit it his gentle stroking of her cheek made her feel safe 

She hadn't felt the spell lift but she leaned into his touch all the same caring little that the immobilise had disappeared 

"As tame as a kitten" the words reminded her of their guest but she ignored it as she looked down. He slowly pulled out and she couldn't help but notice his care. She cursed the feelings it drew out within her and glared at the floor

"My lord" he bows as he removes the top robe he was wearing and wrapped it around her "as you can see I will have no problem controlling her" he says from the mans feet and he nodded "indeed you do lucius, you may take her back to your consort and remind her of who she truly is" 

With those words lucius picks her up with a strength she didn't know he had, he left her clothes but she didn't say anything about it as he headed down the hall. She buried her face within his chest and decided that for now she'd live in this moment and tomorrow she'd probably do it all again


End file.
